Unknown
by CrazycurlyhairedgirlXD
Summary: glaring up at the gods from where he had fallen, still holding his swollen wrist. "What?" he asked with a eyebrow raised. "Are ya gonna keep staring? Cause if you are then take a picture. And each picture is 2.95". The gods looked confused, "What?". Percy just shrugged. "After tax, it's 3.00."/ this is my first ever story im posting. Please no flames but comments are welcome!


DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!

BECAUSE IF I DID PERCY WOULD BE A LITTLE MORE TOURCHED AND SO BADASS! PLUS THERE WOULD A LOT OF YOAI!

The Greek gods of Olympus where sitting in there thrones of power. It was the annual winter solstice and every god and goddess was in attendance. And they all wanted there opinions heard by the fourteen major gods.

"Alright!" Zeus bellowed standing from his throne, silencing all the shouting and arguing in the throne room. He looked around at his family sitting around him. Hera looked annoyed and was glaring in a corner. Hestia was sitting in her throne staring at her hearth longingly. Demeter was eating cereal. No surprise. Apollo was writing in his poetry book. Artemis was bored enough to actually _read _one of Apollo's poetry books. Ares was sharpening a dagger. Athena was reading a encyclopedia. Aphrodite was fixing her make-up. Hephaestus was tinkering with a new invention. Hermes was texting on his phone. Dionysus was drinking non-alcoholic sparkling grape cider. Poseidon and Hades were talking in hushed tones either laughing silently or rolling there eyes at the other.

Sighing Zeus sat back in his thrones. " I say, that we end this solstice meeting and pick up next time. All who agree raise your hands and say 'aye'" Zeus said raising his own hand. All the hand of the Olympians went up and a chorus or 'aye's' were heard. Looking around Zeus nodded "All those opposed?" he said. No hands went up and the room stayed silent.

"Alright, you all may leave, but make sure Th-" he stopped himself when he saw that almost everyone was gone before he could get half way through his sentence. Everyone that was left was the 14 Olympians.

"That was a good meeting right?" Apollo asked stretching. Artemis rolled her eyes and thew the poetry book at her. Ignoring the yell that came when the book hit it's target and the pout sent her way she said "As if you were actually paying any attention, brother". Apollo just smiled and shrugged and said " It got really boring, sis". " That I can agree with." Hera said with a sigh. The other gods made sounds of agreement.

"I think that we should just have these meetings on the 23rd " Hermes said putting his phone back in his pocket. Hestia gave him a confused expression and asked why. Hermes gave his aunt a smile and said "Because then most of the other gods and goddesses are in one place and it's two days from Christmas and saves me a little bit of trouble. You know what they say, the holidays are the busies time of year." The other gods and goddesses rolled there eyes at him.

"You know, speaking of the holidays, it reminds me of our family." Aphrodite said zipping up her make-up bag. "Yes, they were all just in the room." Athena said as though she was talking to a child. Chuckles resounded in the room. "Oh, stop Athena." Demeter said then turned to Aphrodite who was glaring at her half-sister. "Please, tell us what you mean, dear." she said. Aphrodite gave Demeter a nod of thanks and continued.

"What I meant was, it reminds me of our Demi-god kids. And before you say anything-" She said glaring at Athena who had opened her mouth, "I know that we've already visited our kids at Camp Half-blood but I'm thinking of one in particular." She said with a pretty smile.

The other Olympians gave her questioning looks. "Who did you have in mind?" Poseidon said with a raised eye brow. Aphrodite sent him a smirk, "Funny you should ask." she said which caused the sea god even more confusion.

There was silence in the throne room for about half a minute, until the love goddess got impatient. Huffing as she looked at all the confused faces around her, Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Really?" she asked in a dry tone, "He would probably be real hurt if he knew that you forgot about him". At the blank and expecting looks she pinched the bridge of her nose to keep her frustration in check. "He is our favorite Demi-god and a prince of the sea!" Aphrodite said loudly.

"Triton isn't a Demi-god. Even if he was, he sure as hell wouldn't be our favorite." Ares muttered. Aphrodite turned on him and smacked him in the back of the head. "No, stupid! I am talking about Perseus A. Jackson! Percy! Son of Poseidon! Two time savior of Olympus and a whole bunch of other titles! You know the one person who isn't afraid to yell at us, tell us were wrong, hit us, make fun of us, annoy us for fun, have a conversation about nothing with us, be rude with us, and treat us like regular people but he's also a little awkward but is absolutely adorable at the same time! Well, apparently not." Aphrodite yelled rolling her eyes.

The silence as the other gods and goddesses was sharp.

"Oh! Of course, how could we even forget about Perce?!" Apollo said with a bright happy smile.

"Yeah, how _could _we forget him?" Hermes said with a slight frown. "He's so sweet, nice, and funny. Plus the greatest hero of his time." The other Olympians murmured in agreement.

"I wonder how the lad is" Hephaestus said.

"The boy- or should I say man- should be in his early 50s. Since he didn't take immortality with the rest of his friends." Hades said crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"He probably has a beautiful wife and is happily married." Hera said.

"I think he has three or four kids. He seems like he would want a big family." Artemis said thoughtful.

"Well, he probably has grand-kids by now." Apollo said.

"Why don't you tell us, Poseidon. What is Jackson doing now a days?" Zeus said. He and the other Olympians turned to look at the sea god, who was looking at the floor embarrassed.

"Whats wrong?" Hades asked with a eyebrow raised.

"Well..." Poseidon said nervously. "I haven't really caught up with Percy for a few years."

"What do you mean 'a few years'" Athena questioned.

"Since the last war." The sea god said weakly.

…...Silence...

"WHAT!" The Olympians shouted at him. Poseidon flinched slightly.

"Holy crap! He must think we abandoned him!"

"We kinda did."

"That isn't helping!"

"He must hate us!"

"It's Percy. He doesn't hate. He strongly dislikes."

"Yeah, but after forty something years, wouldn't you be pissed?"

"Yeah, your right. He may hate us."

"I feel horrible!"

"Join the club!"

"Maybe we should check on him?"

The gods turned to look at who had spoken. Hestia was sitting straight in her chair with a drachma in hand, in her sixteen year old form. "We could tell Iris to make it a one way message and spy on Percy." she said with a smile on her lips. The other gods looked at each other and nodded.

Apollo and Poseidon formed a rainbow and Hestia offered the gold coin to Iris. "We would like to see Percy Jackson. But make it a one way, please." the goddess of the hearth said. The IM shimmered for a moment before it showed a room. The room was painted a smoldering gray with bright white snowflakes that where painted beautifully and differently. There were also designs of gold, pink, blue, purple, green, orange, and red. The room its self was spacious and all the gods could see was that the dresser, desk, bed frame, and carpet were white, before the IM shimmered again and got closer until they could see a person on the bed, which was next to the huge window, tuning a guitar.

What the gods saw shocked them. They saw a boy who looked to be about 16- 19. He had long waist length raven black hair. His skin was a light natural tan. He had a swimmers build and looked kind of delicate. He was wearing black shorts and a blue wife-beater. His finger nails were painter a blood red. Though they couldn't see his face the Olympians knew he was cute just be looking at him. Zeus on the other hand was a little mad.

"What is this?!" he yelled "I thought we asked you to show us Perseus A. Jackson?!"

"Maybe she showed us one of his kids. Or his kids, kids?" Apollo asked.

Suddenly they heard a ping from Hermes direction but didn't bother to look away from the IM.

"Eh, guys." Hermes called nervously. The Gods and goddesses looked at him. Hermes gulped. "I just got a text from Iris saying that, _this is Perseus A. Jackson_!"

"What?!"

"No way?!"

"That is not possible."

"He refused immortality!"

"He should be wrinkly, old and smell like soap!"

"You lie!"

"Let me see the text!"

The phone was then passed around for everyone to see. After that the gods then looked at the IM in front of them. And as if feeling the stares on him the boys head came up from looking at the guitar . The Olympians gasped in shock. The boys eyes were a sea green with sprinkles of blue and gray. They were hypnotizing. Only one person had those kind of unique, bright, beautiful eyes. Percy Jackson.

The throne room was silent as they watched him.

Percy played a few strings as he tuned his guitar. When it was tuned he finally tuned the guitar, a cute smile stretched across his petal pink lips. He leaned against the wall and played a few notes. After a while it turned into a song and he started to sing.

1, 2, 3, 4

I'm going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible

See, I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes

And run from them, from them  
With no direction  
Run from them, from them  
With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me

And we just go in circles  
But now I'm told that this life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it

Someone care to classify  
A broken heart and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on

And run to them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh, you are not useless

We are just misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away

And there's no one role  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me  
They echo me in circles

When the song ended he smiled happily and laughed a little. Then he got up off his bed with his guitar and placed it against the wall with the large window. He paused as he looked out side. It was snowing outside. He placed his forehead to the glass of the window and sighed causing the window to fog. He smiled sadly at the outside world and turned back to his bed. He sat on the bed and scooted back until his back hit the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. He sat there a few minutes his eyes sad and misty. Then he sighed and moved his blue comforter and sheets back and lay's down under them. Getting comfortable he closes his eyes and claps his hands for the lights to turn out. A few minutes later he's asleep.

The gods and goddesses watched him sleep for a few more minutes before they ended the IM. It was quiet in the throne room as they thought about what they just saw.

"His voice is so beautiful." Apollo said lowly. "He may even be a little better than my kids. He could go pro." He chuckles a little, though it sounds strained.

"Yeah, and he looks so beautiful too." Aphrodite said with a dreamy look.

"Yes, but he looks so... so-" Hephaestus said getting cut off.

"So young? It is very curious. How is he so young?" Athena said

"Well, I have no idea but, brother." Hades said calling both his younger brothers attention on himself though he was looking at Poseidon. "What do you say?" He asked staring at his younger brother with his cold yet warm, intense eyes. The hall got quiet again as they looked at the sea god. Said sea god was looking at the ground with a sad look on his face.

"I feel like a failure. I had thought I had missed out on the rest of his life. And that felt horrible but I had thought he had found happiness. It always seemed that he would. His name would get him a happy ending. But... he never wanted immortality! And no one was probably there to explain anything to him. No god was there for him. We weren't there for him. I... I-I wasn't there for him. I feel like such a failure!" with that said he buried his face in his hands.

"Aww!" the goddesses said feeling bad. The gods just kind of winced. Hestia got up from her throne followed be her sisters and went to Poseidon, giving him a hug. "I'm sure Percy's not extremely mad." Demeter said. "Yeah, he might be mad but he won't hate you!" Hera said. "Exactly, and you didn't know!" Hestia said.

"Well, he could have checked up on the kid." Ares said. The others turned to glare at him. Ares blinking confused, asked "What? What, did I do?". The others rolled there eyes at the obvious god.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Artemis asked.

Poseidon lifted his head and nodded in thanks to his sisters. They nodded in return and returned to there thrones. Looking around the room he sighed. Getting a picture of Percy in the IM, he smiled a little before frowning in guilt.

"I want to see him." Poseidon said.

The others turned to look at him. Some with slight shock, others looking like they were expecting it. "I agree." Hades said sitting up from slouching in his seat. "I would like to see my favorite nephew." he said with a slight, tiny smile. He then rolled his eyes at Apollo and Hermes who were giving him mock hurt looks, "Oh, please. Don't give me that. You don't make it hard for him to be my favorite with you people". Zeus rolled his eyes at his brother and children, "Well, lets put it to a vote." he said. "All those who want to visit Percy raise your hands." almost every hand went up. "Okay, all opposed?" Only two hands raised, which were Ares and Dionysus, who were ignored.

Hermes gave a smile. "All right lets go visit him!"

"We can't go now!" Hera said.

"Why?" Apollo asked with a pout. He wanted to go visit and see if he was pissed at them.

"Because nimrods, it's 2am! He's asleep. We saw him go to sleep."

"Oh yeah."

"A growing boy should get his sleep. And eat cereal."

"Eight hours is important."

"We can just go in the morning."

"Technically, it is morning."

"Technically, shut up."

"Here's another problem." Athena said. "We don't know where he lives."

…...Silence...

"Well, he hasn't seen us in 40 give or take years, so, one more day wont hurt!"

"Shut up, Apollo."

OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE!

ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME BECAUSE FLAMES WILL BE SENT TO THE HEARTH!


End file.
